A vehicle owner with limited knowledge on vehicle diagnosis has to depend solely on experience or intuition in order to predict probable maintenance requirement for her/his vehicle. In order to track progressive degradation of a vehicle especially in absence of multitude of sensors present in various locations of the vehicle, regular visits to a service center or seeking professional help is inevitable. Currently for tracking progressive vehicle degradation, a vehicle is fitted with a multitude of sensors at various locations for example pressure sensors in tires.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. The sensors may only be available in expensive high end cars and may not be available in less expensive low end cars. Further to that, a true inference on the state of the vehicle can be made only by an experienced engineer. It is a challenge to track the progressive degradation of a vehicle and predict maintenance schedules well ahead of time without the implementation of a multitude of sensors at various locations of the vehicle.